1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated tubular structure including opposite inlet and outlet ends and provided with structure at the outlet end thereof for selectively opening and positively closing the tubular construction against the discharge of liquid from the outlet end, the inlet end being open and incorporating a threaded counter bore into which the threaded neck of a liquid container may be removably secured, a resilient neck equipped with a circumferential clamp into which the outlet neck of a container of liquid may be sealingly secured or a funnel-shaped extension into which liquid may be poured.
The pouring spout is designed, primarily, to provide a means by which, for example, liquid lubricant may be poured from a container thereof into the appropriate fill opening of an automotive engine or transmission without spillage of the liquid being poured. Of course, the pouring spout also may be used to advantage in other environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of funnels and pouring spouts including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,862,973, 1,912,304, 2,165,825, 2,597,165, 2,851,202, 3,690,520, 3,915,359 and 4,544,063. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.